A Place Unknown
by AnimatedCyclone244
Summary: He awoke in a unfamiliar place with no memorey of were he came from.lost and confused,Will he be able to find what he has lost with the help of four human children and their strange creatures, or will he be left to wander for the rest of his days.
1. Chapter 1

'_......'_

'……_.'_

'…_..What... has happened to me? ' _

That was all that passed through his mind as his eyes opened to the world around him. Blurry at first, but then it cleared to a questionable area.

'_And where am I?'_ He lay in the middle of a green, unfamiliar forest, completely unsure of how he got there. He sat up, and then got to his feet, swaying a bit with dizziness, then took another look around. It was still unfamiliar, but, unfamiliar as to what exactly?

"HURRY UP!"

He turned to the direction that the yell came from, it sounded anxious, and a bit out of breath, the owner of that voice must have been running.

"Don't stop!" a different voice cried, "They're right behind us!"

They sounded so young, were they children? If they were in trouble, he had to help them! He shook his head to clear it from its persistent dizziness, and ran full speed to try and find the children, and save them from whatever was attacking!

******************************meanwhile************************

"Come on guys, hurry!" Ash Ketchem yelled over his shoulder to his three friends May, Max and Brock. "Pika!" his Pokémon Pikachu confirmed as it ran by his side. The five of them were currently on the run from an entire swarm of Beedrill that took to chasing after them after the humans had stumbled upon their nest.

"Oh Ash, you and your impatience!" came May's cry of anger. "I knew we should have stuck to the road instead of following your short cut!!"

"Well how was I supposed to know there was a Beedrill nest?!" Ash defensively replied.

"Is now really a good time for an argument?" Brock questioned. "Yeah, save that for when there isn't a bunch of Pokémon chasing us!" Max yelled.

They finally broke through the forest and into a grassy plain. They stopped for a moment to catch they breath, and to figure out what to do now. Without the natural obstacles the forest provided, it would be much harder to try and out run the Beedrill in an open space.

"Hey look over there!" Brock announced, pointing across the plain. Across from where they stood was a large cliff wall, and in the wall, there was a cave. "You really think a cave is the best place to be when an entire swarm is after us?!" Max questioned. "It's the only form of shelter we have!" Brock hastily explained. "Now let's get moving!"

With that said, they all took off, running as fast as they could towards the cave. Max was struggling to keep up with the others, but was beginning to lag behind thanks to his legs not being as long as his sisters or friends were. but he pushed himself to run faster, so intent on staying close with the group, he wasn't paying any attention to were his feet were treading, and his left foot came upon a patch of earth that had sunk in. Losing his balance at the sudden change in footing, Max fell to the ground, yelping with pain.

Ash heard him and turned, seeing his fallen friend and the approaching swarm, he ran back full speed, rushing past May and Brock.

"Ash?" May questioned, turning to see why her friend had suddenly, her heart nearly stopping when she saw that her younger brother had fallen. "MAX!" Pikachu leaped beside her, looking after Ash. "Pika!!" it cried in worry.

Max groaned and pushed himself up to his knees, looking behind him. His blood ran cold when he saw that the Beedrill where coming closer. "Max, come on!" Ash yelled, trying to get him to his feet. But it seemed like Max was paralyzed. Ash tried to pull him to his feet once more, but it was already too late to run anywhere. The two boys cried out, bracing themselves for the merciless stingers of the bug Pokémon.

Suddenly, an unearthly roar split threw the air. And a large form dropped in between them, standing protectively in front of the young humans and making the Pokémon halt in surprise. Ash looked at it in awe, it was a creature that stood well over six feet tall, had dark brown hair and lavender skin, a long winding tail and deadly looking claws. It even had wings. What was this Pokémon? He took out his pokedex to find out. After a minute, it finally spoke. _**"Searching..... Searching.... searching....... creature is not identified as a Pokémon."**_ Ash and Max could only stare at the pokedex in shock... _not a Pokémon?!_

The unknown creature spread its wings out threatingly, baring his fangs, his eyes glowing with a white light. "Leave these children alone!" he roared in a deep voice. The Pokémon hesitated, only for a moment, and then attacked, brandishing their stingers. The new creature fought well, dodging the attacks, and lashing out with its tail and claws, but it soon became overwhelmed by the hive, taking hits as well.

"Run!" it yelled to the two boys. Ash nodded, and stood, waiting for Max to follow. But as the younger tried to stand, he fell again with a cry of pain. "Max!" Ash exclaimed, Max gritted his teeth, gingerly clutching his leg. "m-my ankle, I think I twisted it!" he said. Ash gave him an anxious look, turning his back to him. "Then climb on! I'll carry you!" Max shook his head, "no Ash, I'll just slow you down!". Ash shot him a determined look. "There's no way I'm leaving you here, Max!" he said firmly. "Now get on!"

Before Max could protest further, large, lavender, claw tipped hands picked Max up around the waist and he was cradled against the scratch riddled chest of the new creature. "Go!" it ordered. Ash was instantly on his feet and running towards the cave, with max and the creature close behind.

Once they were safely inside, they tried to go further in, but realized that it was that deep of a cave, but it was dark enough to conceal them from sight. The insect Pokémon buzzed outside and the creature growled, getting ready for another fight. But was stopped when Brock put a hand on its arm. "Calm down," he whispered," Beedrill won't ever enter dark, enclosed spaces if given the choice" it was true, though the Beedrill hovered outside, they seemed reluctant to enter.

"They have to go back to their nest soon; they won't leave it unprotected for long." Brock said. Ash nodded, and looked down to his partner Pokémon. "Pikachu, get ready in case they decide to come after us!" he told the little mouse Pokémon. "Pikachu!" it said with a nod, its cheeks crackling with sparks.

They waited a moment longer, and the Beedrill finally lost interest, and soon began to fly back to their home in the forest.

Once they were gone, everyone let out a sigh of relief. And May turned ran up beside the creature, her face lighting up with a smile. "Oh Max!" she exclaimed. The boy smile as well. "May!"

The creature gently set him down, and only watched as the two embraced. May smiled up at it tears dotting the corners of her eyes. "Thank you!" she said with sincere gratitude, holding her brother tighter to her, "thank you so much!" it nodded its head at her. "You have no need for thanks," it told her, "I only did what was right." it took a step away, but then I growled in pain, clutching its side.

"Hey, take it easy!" Ash said, rushing over to it. "You're really hurt!" Brock set his pack down, pulling out some medicine and a roll of bandages. "here, come sit down and I'll dress those cuts." he said.

"Do not waste your medicines on me, they are not needed," it said weakly.

"But, won't they get infected?" May asked.

"No, not infected," it said, stumbling to the mouth of the cave, and kneeling to rest. "They will heal, come the sunrise."

Ash gave him a curious look, "sunrise?" he asked, "what happens at sunrise?" it let out a heavy sigh, settling into a kneeling position. "Wait..." it started, turning away from the outside, closing its eyes.".....and see."

The five of them walked outside, just in time to see the first rays of the sun climbing over the forest. And just as it warmed them with its golden touch, they heard a loud crackling sound, and turned back towards the creature, only instead of it being of flesh and blood like it had been only a few moments ago, it was made of solid stone.

They stared in bewilderment, "A statue?" Ash asked out loud, walking over to it, hesitantly placing a hand on the cold, hard shoulder. "I guess it's a special type of night Pokémon," May suggested. Brock nodded in agreement " that could be," he started. "But I've never heard of a Pokémon that turned to stone in the daylight."

"Not a Pokémon..."

the two looked over at Ash in surprise." what?" the boy turned back towards them. "My pokedex said that it wasn't a Pokémon." he told them. "It's true; I heard it say that too!" Max confirmed. "But, if it's not a Pokémon, then what is it?" May asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it helps us." Ash said. "And I'm not leaving until I'm sure that it'll be okay."

"I want to do the same." May said.

"Count me in!" Max said.

"Then it's settled." Brock said. "We're all staying.

**************************************************************************************************************************Author's Note:**

**Well, here's my second attempt at writing this thing, because I was too impatient to make sure my**_** entire**_** story was there. There's excitement for you. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my first story. (**_**Think you can guess who the gargoyle is? ;)**_**)**


	2. Chapter 2

All throughout that entire morning, Ash and his friends slept to make up for the restless night before. When they awoke around the early afternoon hours, they found that nothing had changed with the condition of the strange creature that had helped them in the Beedrill attack.

Though disheartened by this discovery, they kept to their word, staying close by to the cave that the stone statue resided in.

They set up a proper camp, and they passed away the time by training with their Pokémon out in the wide open valley. Soon, the sky began to darken and they helped each other set up for dinner. Brock, of course, began the cooking and May took a seat next to the pile of their sleeping Pokémon companions, stroking her little Skitty that nestled contently in her lap.

However, Ash and Max sat next to each other, close to the mouth of the cave, with worried looks on their faces. Occasionally, they'd take a glance inside the shallow cave, and their concern would grow when they saw no change in the creatures' stone condition. Brock took notice of it and tried to reassure them.

"You guys really shouldn't worry about it." He said as he added some seasoning to the stew.

Ash wasn't too convinced. "But what if this wasn't supposed to happen?" he asked. "What if there was something we could have done to stop it from turning to stone?"

"Yeah!" Max added in a worried tone. "What if it's stuck like this forever?!"

"I don't think that'll happen." Brock said as he stirred their dinner, which was already wafting with a delectable aroma. "I bet this has happened to it more than once before."

"How can you be so sure?" Ash asked, wondering how his friend could keep so calm about the creatures' state of being. He was met with a confident smile from the older boy.

"Just a feeling." Brock answered before he took a taste of the stew. "Mmm-mm! Perfect." He stated, licking his lips in satisfaction. "Alright everyone, dinners ready." He announced aloud.

At the mention of food, the sleeping Pokémon were instantly awake. Chittering excitedly, they broke into different groups and gathered around two large bowls of Pokémon food that Brock had made earlier as they slept, and they shared equal portions. Delighted expressions shortly appeared on their faces as they ate the delectable morsels.

Brock poured some stew into bowls and handed them out. As Ash looked at his bowl, his stomach gave a loud growl. He had been so worried about the creature; he hadn't even realized how hungry he was.

"Oh wow!" May suddenly started in an awe-filled voice. "What a gorgeous sunset!"

The three boys followed her gaze, even the Pokémon had stopped eating and looked in curiosity, and grew wide smiled at what they saw.

Indeed it was gorgeous.

The sun had dimed into a rich orange color, and was already half hidden behind the mountains, giving them a radiant purple color. And as it steadily dipped lower, it made the sky dance with graceful red and golden hues. Truly a beautiful sight to behold.

"Wow, how long has it been since we've eaten with a view like this?" Brock asked them.

"Too long, I think." May answered.

"Kind of wish we had a camera." Max stated regretfully. "It's really pretty!"

Ash only nodded, letting out a quiet "yeah..."

They watch it for a little while longer, and soon, the most light they were getting was from the camp fire. Ash finally broke his gaze away just as the sun sank completely away, deciding to finally answer his stomachs complaints. But just as he was about to take a bite, an odd sound made him freeze.

**Crak-Crra-Craak-racraccraack!**

What was that?! He stood, ignoring his friends as they asked what was wrong and tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. They soon heard it anyway. The sound of crumbling rock.

**Crak-Craak-racrakc-crack! Grrrrrrrrr-rrrrr!**

A growl that time! The Pokémon were alert now, getting into a defensive position. Ash looked to the cave, he was positive it was coming from inside. Was another Pokémon inside? If it was, was it making a cave-in? If that was the case, the creature was in danger!

Ash wasted no time grabbing a small burning log that stuck from the fire, using it as a torch. And despite the cries of worry from his friends, he ran inside the cave, Pikachu was right behind him.

Ash stepped in cautiously, the roof of the cave seemed to be fine, but then where were to noises coming from?

Holding the torch in front of him, he stood in amazement as he saw that the noises weren't coming from another Pokémon, it was coming from the stone creature!

Cracks lined all over its body, and more were continuing appear. At a very rapid pace!

Another growl rumbled from it, and the eyes suddenly glowed with a white light. Rubble started to fall from it as well, showing patches of lavender skin. Then, its limbs and wings began to move, huddling into itself as if it was going to explode.

And it kind of did just that.

With a loud, earsplitting roar, it moved so quickly, stood so abruptly, it sent large, jagged chunks of stone flying everywhere. Dropping the torch, Ash cried out as he covered his face to avoid getting hit, and ran outside with Pikachu.

"Ash!" Brock yelled as Max, May, the Pokémon and himself ran up beside him. "What happened?"Max asked.

Ash tried to answer, but a low growl stopped him, and the all turned their attention to the black mouth of the cave.

It was silent for a moment, and then they could hear the thud of heavy footsteps walking towards the entrance. From the glow of the fire light, large clawed feet stepped out. And those feet kept walking until the body emerged from the darkness.

There it stood, no longer stone, but flesh and blood, was the strange creature that had help them.

The Pokémon huddled close around their trainers protectively, ready to fight should there be an attack. But the creature held up a hand.

"You needn't fear me." It said in its unnaturally deep voice," I wish you no harm."

With that, it withdrew its wings, wrapping them around its shoulders as if they were a cloak. It certainly made it look less intimidating, but not by much.

Quietly, it studied their faces, recognition appearing in its black eyes.

"You are the children from the night before," it stated, "you all stayed with me.., throughout the entire day?"

Ash stepped forward, nodding in affirmation. "Yeah, we didn't want to leave you alone like that, and we wanted to make sure you were okay." He said. "You were hurt pretty bad before you... You know, turned to stone."

The creature bowed to him in gratitude. "I thank you for staying with me as I slept." It told them, "You all have my thanks."

"You saved me and Ash from the Beedrill," Max said. "You don't have to thank us."

"Speaking of which," May started, walking up to him, "you should really let us dress those-?!"She stopped her eyes wide with shock and amazement. "Hey! Your wounds are gone!" May stated.

The creature nodded. "Yes, when we sleep in our stone forms by day, it rejuvenates us." It explained. "Then at night, we are free to roam, clean of injury."

"So, you turn to stone, _everyday_?" Max asked in awe. "Wow! What are you?"

"We are called Gargoyles." It told him.

Brock stepped up. "You keep say 'we', are their more like you around?"

It stiffened, it looked a bit uncomfortable. "I…. I am not sure." It stated.

"Oh, well, how about where you came from?" May asked.

It let out a loud sigh, shaking its head. "It appears that I have been left with little knowledge about my own self." It said. "Regretfully, I cannot remember,"

Ash and his friends looked at each other in concern and huddled together. "It can't remember?" Brock asked in a whisper. "That's doesn't sound very good,"

"I wonder why it can't remember anything..." Ash pondered.

"Maybe it has amnesia or something." Max stated.

"Why do you children refer to me in such a manner?" the creature asked, growing weary at being addressed as 'it' among them. "If you are curious as to know of my gender, I am male."

Though surprised that it, _he_, heard them, the children looked back at him in embarrassment. "We're sorry; we didn't mean to offend you." May said sheepishly. He didn't say anything, but he nodded to show that he forgave them.

She walked up to him, a smile on her face. "Let's great each other properly, I'm May."

"I'm her brother, Max!" the youngest stated excitedly.

Brock offered him a grin, and waved at him. "I'm Brock, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Ash," Ash told him in a voice full of confidence.

"Um, can you remember… your name?" Max hesitantly asked.

He gave them a kind smile. "Yes, I am blessed with the knowledge of it." He told them.

He spread his wings, standing tall and proud. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." He told them.

"I am called Goliath."

* * *

**O…M…G it has been SO hard to get my hands on a working comp. but WOOT! It Goliath! **

**I hope you all enjoy my story, let me know how I'm doing, kk? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Me- Hey every one! sorry I haven't been working on this story, but I've decided that from now on, I won't post anymore stories until I'm completely finished with the one I'm working on. So, as of today, 'A Place Unknown' had my undivided attention! **

**Welp, it's time to get this chapter underway!**

* * *

Goliath had spent the early hours of that night getting to know Ash and his friends.

He learned that they were traveling around the world with their strange creatures that they called 'Pokémon'. And they all had been traveling together for a very long while, but each for their own reasons.

Ash was aiming to become a Pokémon master, and was traveling from town to town challenging all the gyms to earn their badges as evidence of his skills as a trainer.

Brock was aiming to become the worlds greatest Pokémon breeder by studying the behavioral traits of many different species of Pokémon. He was already very knowledgeable, and was the groups cook, nurse and general care provider too.

May was very much like Ash, only instead of Pokémon battles, she participated in Pokémon contests earning ribbons for various categories such as beauty or intelligence.

Max was mainly along for to adventure, but he himself also knew quite a bit about Pokémon as far as recognizing a verity of different species on sight and what different abilities and attacks that they are well known for.

After hearing their story, he decided that it was time to head out. he had no memory of were he came from, and he was determine to seek that information out. the children had insisted that they join him on his adventure, claiming that they wanted to make sure that he found his home safe and sound, wherever it may be. He objected at first, but soon allowed them to follow him, just as long as they kept up.

But soon, the long hours of the night began to take its toll.

Goliath himself had no problem staying up through the night, as he was a night creature. He kept himself tall and proud as he walked through the dark forest, hearing sounds of the Pokémon that scuttled around in the blanket of darkness. but he knew that his companions were a different story. He looked down to Ash, seeing that he, as well as Pikachu, was struggling to keep from falling asleep. And looking over his shoulder, he saw that Brock, May and Max were also in the same state, each lagging a little further from the other.

He thought it was outlandish that they were trying so hard at first. Humans feared his kind, he could somehow _feel_ this was a fact. But here they were, tired as dogs but still making them themselves going that extra step, making sure to keep up with him.

"You children needn't push yourselves." Goliath told them. "I can manage this quest on my own."

"We want to help you, Goliath." Ash said firmly. "We'll help out a friend no matter what!"

Brock nodded. "This way, we'll be able to change our sleep schedule so we can travel with you more efficiently."

"We're sticking with ya and that's that!" Ash added.

"Pika!" the thunder mouse piped, nodding its head in agreement

Goliath sighed; apparently, there was no point in arguing. He knew that they were only pushing themselves because they felt indebted to him for the other night. But still, deep down, it felt nice to have the company.

"Well, I have no problem with it," May started, looking down at her brother with worry. "But I don't know how much longer, Max can last."

It was true, Max stood next to his sister, his eyes looking as if they had five pound weights on them. And every few seconds his head would drop. If he wasn't holding onto Mays belt, he might've just fallen over.

"I…I'm alright," Max said, yawning. "I wanna help Goliath too,"

Goliath suddenly stepped up to them. "I'll carry the boy for now," he said, picking Max up and cradling him in a single massive arm.

"Are you sure it's alright? Aren't I heavy?" Max said, he couldn't help but be a little happy at the chance of some sleep, but he didn't want to burden Goliath.

"Do not worry little one, I can lift boulders with only minimum effort, you are as light as a feather to me." Goliath assured. "Now get some rest."

Max gave him a grateful smile, settling comfortable in the crook of Goliaths' arm. "Thanks Goliath…" he murmured, falling asleep within seconds.

Goliath smiled softly, then noticed that May looked at him with wonder. "You're so..._gentle_," she stated. " I hope I don't offend you, but you really don't look like it."

"Not at all," Goliath said. "My size is indeed very daunting, but even I know how to put my strength aside when caring for a young one."

"You'd take care of babies?" Ash asked.

"It is the job of the entire clan to protect and provide care for those too young to fend for themselves." Goliath said. "Human children are no different than the hatchlings my rookery brothers and sisters would raise."

"Now, the night is still young, we should be on our way."he told them, heading towards a nearby forest. The children following close behind.

******later*****

It soon had gotten very late into the night, and staying awake was beginning to get harder and harder on the others. Max was still fast asleep, much to their envy, but they were able to keep awake by asking Goliath questions about his race.

"So, you can't fly, even though you have wings?" Ash asked.

"Yes, our bodies are much to heavy for our wings to support for flight." Goliath explained. "There for, we can only glide. And only if the winds are strong enough are able to spend a fair amount of time off the ground."

"I see," Brock said. "And what is it you eat? Anything in particular?"

"Any form of food you humans eat I am able to eat as well." Goliath told him. " Anything will do as long as it gives sustenance."

The children were enjoying the game of questions and answers, but that soon came to stop when Goliath heard a loud snap above them. "Wait!" he ordered, making them stop. "What is it?" Ash asked. Goliath looked up at the thick foliage in the trees, listening for the slightest sound, looking for the tiniest movement.

"We are being watched,"

Suddenly, the branches of the trees above them thrashed, and an dark form fell from the leaves right in their path. It was a medium sized Pokémon, that had black fur with golden yellow on it legs, forehead and tail.

It's an Umbreon!" Brock exclaimed.

The identified Umbreon gave them an menacing growl, stating that if they got any closer, it would attack.

"Oh wow, an Umbreon!" Ash stated excitedly. "That would make a perfect addition for my team!"

"Pikachu! Get ready!" he commanded. the little mouse eagerly jumped to the front lines

"Pikaaaa!"

Suddenly, a beam of florescent light struck the ground at Pikachus' feet, making it jump away.

"That was a Psybeam attack!" Max stated, having been awoken at the noise. "Hey you kids!" an unfamiliar voice yelled, and they looked to see a young woman running towards them an Espeon at her side. "Quite harassing my Umbreon!"

She check on her Umbreon for any injuries, and then rounded on them, her long violet hair whipping violently. "You are all trespassing on private property!" she said, her blue eyes ablaze." And it's nearly four in the morning." she added. "What are you all doing out and about?"

Ash glared back at her,"We could ask you the same thing!" he defended

"_I'm_ a Pokémon _researcher_." She told them. "And you're disrupting my studi-OH!"

She stumbled back in shock when she finally noticed Goliath. "A strange Pokémon!" she cried. "Umbreon! Espeon!"

the two Pokémon jumped in front of her, ready to act on command, but there range of attack was blocked by Ash May and Brock.

"What're you doing? Get away from there!" She said, " It could be dangerous!"

"But he's not!" Max insisted, wrapping his arms around Goliaths neck protectively. "Goliaths our friend! He's really very nice!"

Ash nodded in agreement, holding his ground. "That's right!" he said. "If you want to get to him, you'll have to get though us first!"

Goliath was surprised, he'd never imagined that he would be defended by humans with such ferocity, much less human _children_. He had told himself that they would soon get over their fascinating with him, and start viewing him as something to be feared. But here instead, they were still viewing him as a friend. It was astonishing that they could hold him in such high regard having only meet him last night.

But surprising as is was, he had to protect them.

"I'll thank you miss, if you'll not involve these children in a needless fight." Goliath said.

The girl gave him another look of surprise, "It can talk?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, _I_ can speak," Goliath said, easing Max to the ground and stepping forward. "And if you insist on continuing this quarrel, it shall be with me alone."

Ash looked up at him in full protest. "But Goliath, those Pokémon could really hurt you!"

"Ash, you hardly have the strength to fight." the gargoyle told him, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him back. "I shall handle this, you do not have worry to worry about me."

The girl watched the scene before her, and soon relaxed. "It's alright you two," she addressed her Pokémon. They looked up at her in surprise, but they sat down, showing no more hostility. She walked forward giving Goliath a smile. " Anyone willing to defend someone who's weakened is no enemy of mine." she told him, holding out a hand. "Truce?"

Goliath looked at her hand, not sure if he should trust her, but, if she wanted to attack; she wouldn't have had her Pokémon stand down. He didn't move for few moments, but eventually, he grasped her hand withing his own.

"Great," She said. "Now, who're all of you?"

Ash gave her a smile. " I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu." The little yellow Pokémon made a happy greeting, waving at her from Ashs' shoulder. May greeted her next. "I'm May, And this is my little brother Max." she said. Brock practically danced up to her, his eyes shining with adoration. "My names Brock, would you wanna go out on a date some ti-AH!" Max had grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him away with an annoyed look on his face. "Please excuse this blockhead, miss."

Goliath couldn't help but grin at the amusing scene, and introduced himself as well. " I am Goliath."

"My name is Layla, it's very nice to meet you all" she said. "Now, why are you all out here?" she asked. " I had this space closed out from the public for the week so I could do a thorough study of nocturnal Pokémon."

" We did not know that we were trespassing." Goliath said. "I apologize for the intrusion."

Layla nodded. "well, that's mostly my fault, I only had it announced that this place was off limits on the air." she said, looking a bit sheepish, "I should've put up some signs."

"That's okay," May said. "At least we got everything cleared up."

The young woman nodded, and turned back to Goliath. "Though I gotta say right now, I've never seen anything like you before, Goliath."

"As have I not seen anything like these creatures that you all have with you." Goliath said. "There are so many unfamiliar things, I'm sure that I am the only one here on this world."

"What do you mean by that?" Layla asked.

"Well," Ash started, rubbing his head, "It's kinda a long story.."

Layla removed the knapsack she carried and sat down on a fallen long. "Well I have the time," she said. "I could use a little break from my research anyway, and who knows, maybe there's something I can do to help you." And she had Umbreon and Espeon look for wood so she could start a fire.

After a while, everyone was seated around a warm little campfire.

"Now," Layla started, "Why don't you start from the beginning."

* * *

**Me- Yay, chappy's done!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I'll get to work on the next one as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Something Familiar, part 1**

* * *

After Layla had started the fire, the six of them sat around together, sharing supper that Brock had cooked up. The children's Pokémon were nearby, visiting with Layla's Pokémon and playing while Layla quietly listened to Goliaths story from when he first woke up until now.

"I see, so that's how it is." Layla mused,

"It has proven to be quiet the challenge," Goliath continued, looking at the dancing flames of the fire, " But I must find out why I have lost my memories, and where my home can be found."

Layla frowned, tugging at a lock of her hair sheepishly. Goliath was was lost in a strange world, and the only allies he had were the only the four children that were going out of their way to help him find out where he came from. She felt so lousy for thinking he was a monster.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of being dangerous," Layla apologized.

"You do not need to apologize," Goliath told her, "humans have always been fearful of our kind, it is only natural."

"Even though you say that, it was still impolite." Layla said. "Do you all have a place to stay? You can come to my place and rest during the day if you like."

"You don't have to do that," May said, "We don't want to inconvenience you."

Layla looked at her in surprise. "Incon- you wouldn't be doing any such thing." She assured firmly. "Besides, look at you all, I bet if I left right now you'd all fall asleep right where you're sitting."

It was true, Ash, May and Brock all looked at if they were fighting just to keep their eyes from closing, and poor Max had already fallen back to sleep.

"After hearing your story, I want to help you guys," she said. "I might be useless at helping you find your memories, but I can at least provide you with shelter so you all can get proper sleep."

"That is very kind of you," Goliath said, "We humbly accept your offer."

Layla smiled at him, "That great," she said. "Follow me and you'll have a nice warm cabin to sleep in."

With grateful smiles, the children called back their Pokémon and gathered their supplies. Goliath took the liberty of putting out the fire, and once again took Max into his arms.

"Hmm?" Max started, rising from his sleep, "What's going on?"

"Where going to go with Layla now Max," Goliath assured him softly, "Now go back to sleep, you need your rest.

Max didn't even try to argue with him, muttering a sleepy 'Nnkay' before he was out like a light.

**********Later**********************************************************************************

Once they had finally reached Layla's cabin, the children wasted no time taking out their sleeping bags and picking places to sleep on.

May and Max both slept together on the couch while Brock found a comfortable easy chair to sleep had no problem sleeping on the floor, all he needed was a pillow to which Layla kindly offered.

"Thanks again for letting us stay, Layla," he said, getting comfortable in his sleeping bag. Pikachu crawled in as well, nuzzling against Ashs side before it fell asleep.

"It's no problem Ash," she said, adjusting a blanket on her arm.

"Whose that for?"

Layla walked aver to the door. "Goliath," she answered, "He insisted on staying outside, so I'm going to make sure he has a blanket at least."

"um, I don't think he'll need it," Ash started, but Layla opened the door, just in time for her to witness Goliath turning to stone just as the rays of the sun peeked out over the trees.

"Wow..." Layla breathed, mesmerized.

"I know," Ash with a big yawn. "This is the second time I've seen it. It's pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yeah, Even though he said that he turned to stone at dawn, I didn't really believe it until I saw it for myself."

"It's so...magical."

"You can say...that again..." Ash said sleepily, falling fast asleep.

Layla looked at Goliaths stone form, standing there for a moment until she finally walked over to him. She studying him, and she experimentally touched his shoulder. It was hard, and rough, he really was made of stone. She glanced at the blanket she held, and put it around the statues shoulders. "You might not need it," she said softly, "But I'll sleep better knowing you have something."

*************The Next Night******************************************************************************************

As soon as sun sank below the horizon, Goliath awakening soon followed, giving Layla one more surprise to witness before they .

"Man, if you were a Pokémon, you would have made my career." Layla stated, earning a smile from Goliath.

"Layla, I thank you for providing us shelter through the day," He said to her. "Oh it's no problem," she assured him, waving a hand. "It was my pleasure, Goliath, I was happy I could be of some help." And her help was very much appreciated.

The children were feeling much better, completely invigorated after they had a good amount of sleep. Especially Brock, who was still fawning over the young lady.

"Well, you all should be on your way then," Layla said, "I hope you find your way home, Goliath."

The Gargoyle nodded, and bid her goodbye. Ash, May and Max were ready to leave, but Brock was more interested in staying put.

"Oh you guys go ahead," Brock said, "I think I'll stay here with Layla and help her with her stud-GAHHH!" Once again, Max had grabbed the teenagers poor, sensitive ear. "Must you be such a doofus all the time?" the younger asked in an annoyed tone.

"Noo-oooo! I wanna stay!" Brock whined in pain as Max drug him away by the ear, desperately trying to escape the youngers' unyielding grip.

Goliath smiled to himself, heading off down the trail. These children could be very amusing.

Brock eventually gave up on escaping, but still, that didn't stop him from having one last parting word to the young woman."Far well my angel of the night!"Upon hearing those words, Goliaths' eyes widened in surprise and recognition. And ceased his steps, Brocks' words echoing in his mind

"My… angel of the… night?"

* * *

** Oooo, Goliath recognized something! Hehehe, bet you can guess why.  
**

** But that aside, I'm sorry that this story was so short, but I couldn't figure out how to make the other part fit good on this one page, so I'm gonna put the second part on another page.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up very soon.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Something Familiar, part 2**

**Yay, second part is up! :333**

* * *

It had been a long while since Goliath and the children had left the homely cabin of their new friend Layla, and they had already covered a great few miles. Along the way, Goliath had the opportunity to see all kinds of Pokémon. Such as Noctowl, Illumise, and also Dustox. Max was helpful enough to explain each of the found Pokémon abilities to him.

But as the hours flew by, the children were beginning to grow tired, still not quite used to the change in their sleep schedule. But soon, they decided to call it a night. They had set up camp and already Brock was off making dinner while May, Ash and Max were tending to the Pokémon that were let out. It still amazed the gargoyle that all these creatures could fit into such a small device that Ash called 'Pokéballs'.

But as the children were talking contently amongst themselves, Goliath sat away from the group. Close enough that he'd be there in case of danger, but far enough that he was alone with his thoughts.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Brock said to Layla before they left.

'…my angel of the night….' He thought, 'why are these words so familiar?'

He couldn't understand why he recognized them. But what's more, he couldn't understand that if he finally remembered something familiar, why did he feel so bitter and sad over them? Shouldn't he be happy that he might have found something connected to his past?

"What'cha doing?"

Goliath literally jumped to his feet, his eyes glowing and a threatening growl rumbled in his throat. But it was only Max, smiling up at him.

Goliath relaxed, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "It is not the wisest thing to startle a gargoyle, Max." He told him, sitting back down. "Next time, I might not be able to stop myself."

"I'm sorry, but you looked lonely over here, so I thought you'd like some company." The boy told him, plopping down next to him.

Goliath let him stay, though he didn't really want to talk. But Max seemed to understand that, and decided to do most of it himself, telling Goliath about all the adventures that he'd been a part of, and all the amazing things that he'd witnessed after joining Ash on his quest to become a master.

"Oh, and I'll never forget the day I first saw a Pokémon evolve!" Max said excitedly, "I got to see my friend Poochyena evolve into A Mightyena, It was so amazing!"

"I see," Goliath said. "It must have been quite a sight."

Max gave him a big smile, "It was!" he said, "Hey, maybe you'll get a chance to see an evolution while you're here." He told him.

Goliath gave a slight shrug. "It is a possibility," he said. "I won't deny, it would be an amazing spectacle to witness first hand, but we will just have to wait and see. "

Max nodded, leaning back against the tree. And fell quiet for a moment, thinking about something.

"Hey Goliath," he suddenly started, "Maybe, when you get your memory back, could you tell me about all the adventures _you_ had."

That took Goliath by surprise, when he got his memory back, just how long would that take. And... did he even have adventures? Ever since he heard those familiar words, he felt nothing but hurt from them, right in his heart.

He looked down at the ground, If this sadness was all he felt from something that could be a part of his memories...He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes, he wasn't sure if he truly wanted to find out what happened in his past.

"Goliath?"

Maxs' voice brought him back out of his thoughts, and he looked down into his worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I…"

A soft light suddenly caught his attention, and he looked up at the sky, seeing that the blue clouds of the night were starting to pinken with the first rays of the dawn. "It is almost sunrise," Goliath stated, thanking the gods for timing. "You should probably get some rest."

Max still gave him a concerned look, but he soon let it go.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Max said, giving a big yawn as he stood up. "Sleep tight, Goliath, have sweet dreams."

Goliath gave a small smile. "Pleasant dreams, Max." he said quietly watching as he went back to the others.

Once he saw that the children had settled comfortably in their sleeping bags, he stood up and climbed up the tree he rested by, perching comfortably on a sturdy branch. Waiting until the morning finally put him into his stone slumber.

Those words were still on his mind.

* * *

**Again, another short chapter, DX**

** But I promise, I only have one more short one to go, so bear with me, Kk?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Something Familiar, part three**

**The Nightmare  
**

**AAAHH, I'm sorry! I've gotten so distracted with stuff lately.**

**But anyway, this is part three of the short chapters, and the _finale_ part of the short chapters. From now one I'll try and make them longer and more worth while.**

**I hope you all enjoy! ;3  
**

* * *

_His home had been attacked, the cold stone of the castles wall were stained a horrid orange from the fires that were left behind by the humans who raided it. The princess, the Mage, everyone that once resided here was gone, taken away by the pillagers. But that was not what pierced his heart like a cold, steel dagger._

_ All around the smooth surfaces of the castles pedestals, lay piles of crushed stone. _

_They were his brothers, his sisters. His clan, all of them had been left unprotected, and then hacked to pieces while they resided in their defenseless sleep._

_With fear griping him in its icy clutch, he glided to a more familiar part of the castle, searching for a pedestal that he had visited often. Hoping, praying, to the gods that he would find it clean of stone remains. But his prayer had not been heard, and his hopes died away within him as he landed on his destination. _

_He reached into the rubble, holding a small portion of the broken stone as if they were a destroyed jewel in his quivering hands._

_She was gone, they had killed her, and she was lost to him forever. _

"_M-my…angel of the night…." He whispered, his heart aching as he let the pebbles fall through his fingers. _

_His chest felt as if it would burst with the agony he felt. And then, unable to keep them bottled up any longer. He drew in a sharp breath, spreading his wings and throwing his head back, he roared his feelings to the heavens, his voice stricken with grief and pain over the shattered remains of his beloved. _

_But that sorrow quickly gave way to boiling hatred and rage. His love was murdered, his clan, massacred._

_He would find the ones who were responsible for this crime. And when he did, he'd make them wish they'd never had crossed paths with him. He would have his revenge. _

_The humans would pay!_

_They would all PAY!_

* * *

**...uh...  
**

**I feel a disturbance in the force...****(_hides_)**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rage**

* * *

**Wow, don't I feel embarrassed, the last time I updated was two years ago! **

**Geeze, I gotta be more focused than this, sorry guys!**

* * *

Ash woke with a large yawn just as the sun began to set across the sky. And a short time later, everyone else began to stir as well.

Once everyone was awake, they began to unload their packs and set up for a late night breakfast. And by the time everything was ready, the sun had finally fallen and all that was left to do was wait for their friend to wake up from his stone slumber.

It didn't take long before cracks started to appear along the shell, and they made sure to stand back when he finally burst to life with a loud growl, his back to Ash and the others.

"Hey Goliath, did you have a good sleep?" Ash asked in a cheerful voice, walking up to him.

But Goliath didn't turn; he gave no inkling to have even heard him. He just stood there, his wings partially spread and his tail lashing from side to side.

"Goliath?" Ash said in mild confusion, walking closer to him.

"Ash!" He looked back to his friends at the urgent whisper. All of them had stayed put, looking at Goliath with nervous expressions. They could sense that something was wrong.

"I think you move away…" May told him.

But the young man didn't listen and he took another step towards the large gargoyle. "Goliath, are you okay?" Ash questioned hesitantly, reaching out a hand to touch his arm.

But just before his fingers even touched, the gargoyle whipped around, his wings displayed in the air threateningly and his eyes glowing a pale white.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Goliath bellowed with a voice that was as loud as thunder.

Ash gave a cry as he backed away from him, tripping over his feet in the process.

Goliath acted like he didn't even see the children that just stared at him with nervousness and fear. But before any of them could even attempt to talk to him again, the lavender gargoyle gave a terrifying roar and took off towards the woods.

"Goliath, wait!" Ash cried, finally finding his voice as he got to his feet and followed after him with Brock, May and Max close behind.

They tried to catch up with Goliath, or at least keep him in sight, but he was much faster than they were and they soon lost him.

"Wh-where did he go?" Max asked, trying to catch his breath as they looked around.

Within seconds, they heard a loud roar, followed by the loud boom of something heavy crashing. "This way!" Brock stated as they all ran towards the noise.

They ran through the trees until they eventually came to a small clearing, gasping in shock when they saw the state it was in. Large trees had been uprooted and were lying in huge, jagged splinters on the ground. And standing right in the middle of it was Goliath, his eyes glowing a frightening white with an enraged look on his face.

"Come, you villainess dogs!" he yelled into the woods. "Face me!"

He suddenly grabbed hold of a nearby boulder, his claws digging deep into the solid rock as though it were soft putty and with a growl, tore it from the ground and holding it high over his head.

"Come out and Fight! Cowards! MURDERERS!"

He threw the boulder into the woods with enough force that it snapped a few trees right through the middle. Pokémon that had made their nests in those trees and around the area scattered, trying to get as far away from whatever was destroying their homes.

Ash and the others gave horrified gasps, if this kept up, a Pokémon would end up getting hurt. "Goliath!" Ash cried, "Calm down!"

His cry was only answered with another enraged roar before ripping a large tree out of the earth and hurling it into other trees and foliage ahead of him. More startled cries from Pokémon that rested where the tree crash fled away in fear.

But others, as Ash could see, weren't as quick as they others and lay on the ground badly injured.

"You think we are the monsters?" Goliath suddenly yelled, racing over to another tree and viciously digging his claws deep into the trunk. "It is YOU who are the true monsters!"

"I will find, I will make you pay! Even if I have to tear this whole forest apart!"

Gritting his teeth, Ash ran at him, ignoring Brock and May's cries for him to come back. He had to do something before his friend did something he would regret. And just when Goliath was about to uproot the tree he had, Ash jumped at his right arm and wrapped both his own little ones around Goliaths large wrist.

"Stop it Goliath!"

At his touch, Goliath whirled on Ash, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and hoisting off his feet and into the air above his own head as far as his reach could go.

"G-Goliath, stop!" Ash rasped; trying to pull up his head to relive some of the pressure on his throat from the gargoyles' knuckles. "It's me, Ash!"

But he felt a cold stab of fear when the gargoyle bared his teeth at him, growling; it was as though Goliath didn't even recognize him. He just glared at Ash with those eyes that were glowing with a savage white light, eyes that looked like he wanted to rip him apart.

"PIKACHU!" Ash finally called.

The little mouse Pokémon gave a nod running up right until he was directly behind Goliaths heel, it's red cheeks sparking angrily with electricity. "Pikaaa…"

"Chuuuuu!

The Gargoyle let out a roar of pain as he was engulfed within a thunder attack, and in his blind fury, he swung his free arm around to fight off whatever was attacking him. But eventually, he grew tired and sank to a knee with a weak groan.

And once Pikachu was sure that Goliath no longer posed a threat, it stopped its attack, watching Goliath carefully in case he went into another rage as he still had Ash in his grip.

Ash felt fine, he'd long since gotten used to Pikachu's thunder attacks; but Goliath, however, felt as though he'd been trampled over by a herd of cattle. He placed a hand on top of his aching head, and shook it.

Why did he hurt all over? What happened?

"Goliath?"

A hesitant voice made him open his eyes and he glanced down to see Ash looking up at him, his brown eyes were wide with…fear?

Looking further, he saw his grip on the collar of the boys' shirt. He was puzzled at first, but then it all came flooding back to him, making him gasp with horror.

"Ash!" Goliath exclaimed, immediately withdrawing his hand from Ash and taking large strides away from him. "I am- I did not mean to-"

He gave a groan as his head started swimming, and again he fell to his knees, cradling his forehead in a hand.

"Forgive me, please, I wasn't of sound mind," Goliath finally said.

"…what happened?" Ash asked after a few moments. "Why did you…do all this?" He looked around that the devastated clearing.

Goliath said nothing as looked around at the destruction he caused in his frenzy, taking it all in before he finally answered him.

"As you know, turning to stone during the day is our form of sleep…." The gargoyle explained. "And in some cases, we are able to dream."

"What I witnessed…." He pause, looking at his hands, "It left me mad, without a sense of self, and I could not decipher dream from reality once I had finally awoken."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Max asked, making Goliath look down in surprise at how close he'd come to him.

"I believe it was more than that," He said, he face slowly falling, "It was… a memory of my past..."

"What happened?" Max asked again, his eyes filled with worry for him.

At first, Goliath felt that he couldn't answered, he just kept his gaze with Max for a moment, but then he turned away, bowing his head and staring at the ground with a forlorn expression, "I am…"

"…Alone."

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter, I'll try to have more up soon:)**


End file.
